Alternatives
by BeanieandBella
Summary: There was only one thing that could scare Kyouya and it consisted of three words. No. More. Sex.


**Tamaki woke slowly that morning, the light slanting in through the gap in the curtains and dragging him back to the surface from his rather deep sleep. The first thing he noticed was that he was not in his own room. In fact, waking up more fully and sitting up revealed to him that he was, in fact, wrapped in the sheets of Kyouya's bed, with the bed's owner lying asleep next to him, the un-waking Shadow King that no one would ever try to stir. He rubbed sleep from his large, violet-blue eyes, and realised that he had raised red marks on his wrists, left over from the rope that had had to be cut from around them the night before. He touched the marks now, feeling less sore there than other places in his body. Waking up slowly meant that he hadn't noticed it yet, but his hips hurt from where Kyouya had dug his nails in, his back hurt from bending forwards over a desk and other parts hurt from being treated so roughly by Kyouya yesterday. He shifted uncomfortably and tried not to vocalise the pain.**

Kyouya meanwhile was dreaming. _He was outside… in a clearing… in a wood it seemed and although it was night the moonlight illuminated everything, bright enough to cast shadows. Suddenly… unsurprisingly seeing as he was the last thing Kyouya had seen before he went to sleep… Tamaki appeared. He was only visible from the waist up, the rest of him was cast in shadow and his pale skin was almost eerily white in the darkness. Kyouya stepped closer… Tamaki stepped back and Kyouya thought to himself that he didn't want to seem too eager. Nevertheless he tried to coax Tamaki towards him like a wild animal. He stretched his hand out to him but as he did so the shadows fell away to reveal Tamaki… completely naked._

_'So hot, want to kiss you, want to touch you.' The sleeping Kyouya moaned these words out to Tamaki, unaware of him of course, aware only of the Tamaki in his dream._

**Tamaki's gaze fell sideways and landed upon the sleeping Kyouya_. Did he just say what I thought he said?_ he wondered blushingly. His wide eyes continued to stare at Kyouya for a few more moments before the brunette let out a few more moans and what he thought might be his name. The blonde had to bite his lip; Kyouya's moans were something that he was never able to resist and now they were having adverse, unwanted effects on him. He shifted away from Kyouya slightly and tried not to listen to him.**

The fidgeting on the bed woke Kyouya but luckily for Tamaki he was too distracted to care about his sleep being cut short. Keeping his eyes closed Kyouya surreptitiously ran a hand down his body, stopping in between his legs. Wow. He was _hard_. Should he let Tamaki know how turned on he was? He doubted that Tamaki would be in the mood for another session like last night's. Kyouya suddenly realised that the only covering he had was a thin sheet. Reasoning that his erection was probably completely visible anyway he sat up, not bothering to hide it. 'Morning,' he smirked.

**Tamaki turned his face to his raven-haired friend and smiled, curling his legs up and trying to ignore his problem. "Morning," he replied, hugging his knees to his chest and thinking it would be enough. However, his own eyes travelled irresistibly down Kyouya's lean chest and noticed a small lump in the sheets. **_**You've got to be kidding me... Though from that dream I shouldn't be surprised. **_**Deciding not to say anything immediately, Tamaki looked back into Kyouya's face. "Did you sleep well?"**

'Hmm…' Kyouya thought about it. '_Very_ well actually… I had a dream.' He leaned forwards towards Tamaki so that the sheet slipped even further down his torso. 'No prizes for guessing what it was about.' Kyouya would never know whether Tamaki was going to say anything to this or not as at that moment he noticed the raw dry skin around Tamaki's wrists and the unattractive purplish bruising around the crescent shaped fingernail marks on his hips. 'W-What's that?' he asked shocked, stuttering uncharacteristically.

**Tamaki had been staring into Kyouya's onyx-coloured eyes and had been about to lean forward to close the gap between them with a chaste kiss, but was distracted by his friend's – boyfriend's? - hypnotic gaze falling to his wrists and hips. "Oh..." He blushed, not sure why but embarrassed all the same. "From last night," he explained after a moment. "I guess you were a bit rougher than intended, ne? But I guess that was the point of the 'punishment' thing." He smiled and tilted his head, blonde hair falling into his eyes.**

Kyouya gulped. He was a little scared if he was honest that he had hurt Tamaki so much because he hadn't noticed at all at the time. He didn't like the feeling. 'If you didn't want to do it you shouldn't have, baka,' he muttered, 'I didn't realise…' He broke off and looked away from Tamaki. He didn't want to say something he would regret and he was going to if he kept looking at the marks he had made.

**Tamaki smiled again. "Well I certainly didn't intend that to happen, but you can't deny it was fun at the time..." **_**No need to tell him about the non-visible pain**_**, Tamaki reasoned. **_**It'll be gone soon**_**. The blonde shifted, feeling less excited now that he could no longer hear Kyouya's sleeping moans. He sat cross-legged and reached out a hand, entwining his fingers with the other's.**

Kyouya felt the sudden need for reassurance and leaning forward he kissed Tamaki lightly at first, but his kisses quickly became more vigorous. Tamaki didn't seem as perturbed by his injuries as Kyouya was and it made him wonder. What was it about Tamaki that made him lose control? It was hard to think when Tamaki's tongue was cheekily sliding its way into his mouth. Kyouya pushed Tamaki back onto the bed then paused. Did Tamaki just... wince? It was hard to tell. 'What is it?' Kyouya demanded, out of breath already.

**Tamaki let out a soft sighing breath, forehead pressed to Kyouya's. He hadn't meant to fidget like that, it had just happened. "Nothing," he muttered, not wanting to alarm Kyouya but not sure that he wanted to continue wherever this was going. "It's nothing."**

'Tell me the truth,' Kyouya scowled, wrinkling up his forehead a little. He sat up and glanced down at Tamaki before moving off him. He picked up his glasses and slid them on. He wasn't going to let Tamaki get away with not telling him what was wrong.

**Tamaki exchanged a look with the raven-haired boy, knowing that he was not evading this at all. He sighed again and allowed his head to fall back onto the still-slightly-warm pillow behind him and stared at the ceiling, wondering how best to phrase it. "Well... the bruises aren't the problem, but... You were... pretty... umm... rough..." The blonde flushed a little and dared not look at Kyouya. "It's kind of... sore..."**

It took a second for Kyouya to realise what Tamaki was getting at. He blinked a couple of times. 'Oh,' he said. 'Well that's simple enough. We will just have to stop having sex until you're ready.' _And I will have to be a little less… over enthusiastic next time_, he added in his own head. His brain started making calculations. Tamaki would be good as new in a couple of days. A week at the most. Abstinence for a week? _Easy_, he thought. _Right?_

**Tamaki looked at Kyouya gratefully. "Thank you, Kyouya..." he smiled gently, leaning forward to hug the other boy. He rested his head in the join between Kyouya's neck and shoulder and murmured a soft, "Sorry..."**

'Hmm, there's no time for apologies,' Kyouya muttered, disentangling himself 'the car leaves in twenty minutes if we want to be at school on time. And I know for a fact that your morning routine consists of more than just grabbing a quick shower and a bite to eat.' Kyouya slipped into his bathroom. He didn't want his eardrums to be perforated when it sunk into Tamaki's blonde head how little time he had to get ready.

**Tamaki's eyebrows rose and he turned his head to look at the alarm clock on Kyouya's bedside table. He jumped out of bed, sending a shooting pain between his legs and in the bones of his hips, but Kyouya had already disappeared into the ensuite bathroom. Cursing Kyouya and allowing profanities to leave his lips, the blonde wondered what on earth he was going to wear today: he had not been in his school uniform and so he had nothing to wear now.**

Kyouya chuckled, letting the shower drown out the noise. A couple of minutes and a few crashes later, as Tamaki turned his room upside down in has quest for something to wear, Kyouya took pity on him. 'There is a uniform, slightly too big for me, first thing on the left when you walk into the wardrobe,' he called. Then he froze. Tamaki had no sense of direction when he was stressed. What if he turned… Dashing out of the shower, forgetting the absence of clothes on his own body, Kyouya hurriedly crossed the room but with a sinking feeling he saw that his worst fears were confirmed. Tamaki had found it.

**The blonde lifted his head from the sight before him- he was pretty much speechless and completely surprised as he moved his gaze to Kyouya's worried face, not even noticing the other boy's state of undress. He was completely distracted with the fact that he was faced with a section of the massive walk-in wardrobe hidden by another row of clothes and holding many varied outfits. Distantly Tamaki wondered if the host club had been an influence for this kind of behaviour, but presently he merely asked, "Kyouya... why do you have women's clothes in here?"**

'Well,' Kyouya paused, making sure he wasn't going to blush, 'by the time I came along Fuyumi-san had decided that she had had enough of brothers and wanted a sister. So she went crazy buying clothes for me. I even have a wedding dress. It's her fault my drawers are overflowing with clothes.' He rolled his eyes. 'You can wear that minidress to school if you like. Or you can actually put the uniform on that you are meant to be wearing.'

**Tamaki stared at Kyouya, not sure if he was telling the truth. However, he had no time to ponder and stood. "Can I have the uniform please?"**

Kyouya sighed. Couldn't Tamaki do anything for himself? _Well_ he thought, _there_ is _one thing that that idiot is good at_. He smirked as he remembered last night. Then he frowned as the memory of Tamaki's bruises and scratches floated back to him. 'Get in the car now,' he ordered, 'we can get something to eat on the way.'

**Tamaki nodded and the pair dressed before rushing out to the car. On the way to school they got coffee and croissants from a commoner's teashop, greatly delighting Tamaki.**

Kyouya was now determined that he would not do anything with Tamaki until the damage he had done was completely healed. He could resist Tamaki no problem. All he had to do was keep his mind on the lessons. At Host Club he could simply keep his eyes on his calculations, his folder and his computer. Simple.

**The pair of them rode to school, hurriedly eating their croissants and trying not to make too much of a mess on their uniforms; hosts were not expected to come to school covered in crumbs. As they pulled up, the bell rang for morning registration and the rest of the day passed pretty normally for them.**

It was easy enough to concentrate on puzzling maths problems and tricky English grammar throughout the day but Kyouya had an ominous feeling as he took his place at his Host Club table that this would be the real challenge. Technically Tamaki should stay with his designators during club hours and they would go their separate ways when the club ended but Kyouya knew from experience, things didn't always work out according to plan.

**Tamaki passed the day trying to concentrate on things other than the ache in his hips that made him wince whenever he sat down. He was surprised- and in truth a little displeased- that it was still aching at the end of the day when he and Kyouya were heading towards the third music room. As they changed into the tight leather trousers and loose white shirts they were wearing for that day's hosting duties- they were dressing as rock stars for the day- Tamaki ran a hand over one hip, feeling that the finger marks were now gone, but the bruising remained.**

There was one thing Kyouya couldn't help but notice and that was how _tight_ Tamaki's trousers were in his costume. He tried to keep his eyes focussed on the screen of his laptop but whenever he heard Tamaki's voice or laughter float across the room his gaze was wrenched up again and before he knew what he was doing he was gazing at Tamaki again. Kyouya tried to concentrate on what he was doing but he was constantly aware that his own trousers were needlessly tight as well. If he allowed Tamaki to affect him in that way he would have a problem.

**It was easy for Tamaki to forget about the abstinence business while entertaining the young ladies in the host club. Just as always, he chatted, laughed and hosted to the best of his considerable abilities. It was only at one point that he was reminded of Kyouya, and that was when he glanced over briefly, only to find his violet gaze locked with the grey one of his friend. He swallowed- Kyouya's face was unreadable but it worried Tamaki. It _hinted_ at something. Shaken out of his thoughts with a hand on his arm, he turned to see one of the girls looking up at him with a smile and promptly spouted a string of flattery towards her while thinking about Kyouya and what that look had meant.**

Host Club was drawing to a close and as Kyouya awkwardly avoided Tamaki's eyes he realised with a jolt how little work he had managed to do. He started typing frantically. He soon found himself lost in his equations, his mind grappling with figures that would puzzle adults twice his age. Every time the numbers fitted Kyouya felt a little jolt of satisfaction. He felt an even bigger jolt though when he heard Tamaki's voice, bringing him back into the real world and Kyouya realised that the club had now emptied and everyone else had already left. If he had not been left alone in the room with Tamaki, Kyouya would probably have managed to keep his hands to himself.

**Tamaki waved off the last of the customers, the other hosts disappearing and heading home too. He turned to survey the room and saw that Kyouya still remained at the table with his laptop, furiously typing away. Tamaki smiled slightly to himself- it was such a Kyouya-like action and he thought it adorable. He wandered over behind him and wrapped his arms around the other host's neck, resting his head on Kyouya's shoulder. "You okay?" he asked, placing a kiss on the side of Kyouya's neck. It was a completely innocent action that Tamaki thought little about at the time but which he immediately realised might be teasing his friend's resolve.**

Kyouya gritted his teeth as Tamaki's lips brushed against his skin and he felt his whole body tense, like a spring ready to snap. Was he simply weak? he asked himself. Before he met Tamaki he had always thought self-control was one of his strong points. 'Don't. Don't do anything,' he muttered more to himself than to Tamaki. He stood up suddenly and started packing away his things with the intention of getting away as quickly as possible.

**Tamaki stepped back, watching Kyouya with his lips pressed together, eyes round as he wondered how best to handle this situation. He felt bad for having made Kyouya react in such a way- he was just tired and concerned for his friend, not looking for anything else. At a loss for what to do, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Sorry..." he muttered, wanting to apologise for his actions.**

Kyouya sighed in exasperation. 'It's not your fault.' _It's mine_ he added in his head. He glanced away. Then suddenly an idea struck him and Kyouya's eyes flew wide open and back to Tamaki's face. They didn't actually have to have _sex_ sex. There were… other ways. _That's a relief_. Of course Kyouya didn't _need_ sex. But still… Not knowing if he was going to be able to have it or not was a little worrying. Not that he would ever admit it. He stepped towards Tamaki, not intending on using too many words to explain. There were… other ways.

**Tamaki lifted his gaze to Kyouya again to see him stepping closer to him. Relief made him sigh and smile at Kyouya, glad that the other boy was feeling happy enough not to shrink away from Tamaki. The blonde reached out a hand to take Kyouya's, but did not expect what came next.**

Kyouya grabbed the front of Tamaki's shirt, and roughly, desperately, kissed him. His kisses gradually grew gentler, massaging Tamaki's lips instead of attacking them and Kyouya closed his eyes in enjoyment. He threaded one hand up through Tamaki's hair whereas the other rested possessively on Tamaki's hip. After he was satisfied Kyouya pulled away briefly. 'Those couches look comfortable, ne?' he whispered close to Tamaki's ear.

**Tamaki let out a small, surprised sound when Kyouya drew him close, squeaking into the rough kiss and then sighing into the gentler one, allowing his own hands to wind around Kyouya's neck. He was a little confused- why was Kyouya so cold one minute and then so... passionate the next? And the hand resting on his hip was making Tamaki somewhat uneasy. With the whisper in his ear, Tamaki's mouth dropped open and he looked at Kyouya's face curiously. It looked just like it did when Kyouya was turned on- predatory and somehow loving, with a glint in his dark onyx eyes. The blonde swallowed and blinked, stammering, "Buh... Kyouya... I... what... we... do..." He looked at Kyouya, hoping that the raven-haired boy would understand what he was saying.**

Kyouya pushed Tamaki so that he was forced to step backwards until his knees knocked against the nearest seat. 'Well instead of doing what we usually do…' he snaked his hand in between their bodies and slipped the top button of Tamaki's trousers open, 'we can do this.' Kyouya rubbed his hand's over Tamaki's ass, pulling their hips together and rubbing up and down, up and down, slowly. He glanced into Tamaki's eyes to see if he understood yet, and Kyouya could have sworn that lust had turned Tamaki's eyes a shade darker.

**With the unexpected friction, Tamaki let out a ragged sound and leaned up, taking one hand behind Kyouya's neck to pull him into another kiss. His other hand lifted Kyouya's glasses off his nose and folded them, leaving them on the nearest end-table beside a vase of purple roses. Eventually, Tamaki was able to let go of Kyouya's lips long enough to grin, their noses brushing together. "I like that idea," the blonde replied.**

Kyouya suddenly pushed Tamaki backwards onto the sofa and crawled on top of him, glad that there was so much room on these expensive sofas. 'You know… anyone could walk in at any moment,' he grinned, testing Tamaki to see whether he would mind, or whether he was too turned on to care. Kyouya unbuttoned the top few buttons of Tamaki's shirt, kissing his collar bone gently. He rubbed their hips together again, feeling a hardness pressing against him that urged him to move faster, but he waited, grinding against Tamaki slowly.

**Tamaki put his arms around Kyouya's neck, pulling him close and kissing him again, playfully nibbling on his bottom lip and moving his hips against the other's. He eventually gave up his grip on his neck and moved is hands down, beginning to unbutton Kyouya's shirt without stopping the heated kiss.**

'Stop…' Kyouya pulled away a little. He would feel too exposed if he were naked in the middle of the Host Club. He wouldn't be able to concentrate on what he was doing… and he _really _didn't want that to happen. 'I can't wait,' he murmured and this was also true, 'make me come.' He began to push more insistently against Tamaki, feeling the tension build in between his legs. He dug his nails into the cushions on either side of Tamaki's shoulders, clenching his fists in pleasure.

**Despite the number of times they'd done this, those kinds of words, or the tone in Kyouya's voice as he said them, or the look in his darker-than-usual eyes still never failed to make Tamaki need to catch his breath. Now, he wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. "As you wish..." he murmured with a grin against the other's lips. The blonde tilted his hips and pushed back against Kyouya, tipping his head back and letting several moans escape his lips.**

Kyouya could feel Tamaki pressing against him and he closed his eyes to savour the feeling. Every time he moved the slightest bit faster, the pleasure he was feeling doubled until it was almost overwhelming. Leaning down, he kissed Tamaki with a quick, desperate passion that mirrored the movement of his hips. He desperately wanted to come, to feel the endorphins explode like fireworks through his body but at the same time he didn't want this to end. Kyouya kept his eyes closed and tried to concentrate on here and now.

**Tamaki let out a few ragged, panting gasps as Kyouya moved faster. "Mmh... Kyou... Kyouya..." he murmured frantically. "I'm... really close..." He moved his hips more against Kyouya's and moaned more, clutching the other's shoulders tightly as he climaxed, the amazing, slightly dizzy feeling taking him over and making him cry out.**

Kyouya came more or less immediately afterwards, muscles clenching uncontrollably. He had no choice. Tamaki's voice, the feel of his body and the salty smell of the sex-induced sweat on his skin were together a lethal and irresistible combination. Kyouya gulped in shaky breaths, as for a few seconds his mind had no control over his arching back and moaning voice. _Too loud? _his brain reprimanded. _Who cares?_ his fast softening erection told him, _that was incredible._

**Tamaki let himself relax, lying back on the sofa and not having to move any longer. He sighed contentedly, pulling Kyouya in for a slower kiss this time, running his tongue along the seam of the other's lips. "That was fun..." he muttered eventually. "But now I'll have to get these trousers dry-cleaned..." He half-closed his eyes lazily and looped a tuft of Kyouya's hair around his fingers.**

Kyouya gave a tired smile. 'Me too,' he agreed, 'but it was worth it.' He moved away from Tamaki and fastened his trousers back up, though they now felt alarmingly wet. Glanced out of the window, Kyouya noticed that it was dark; all that he could see was the bright overhead lighting of the Host Club and his own ruffled reflection in the glass. The sun must approve of their relationship, slipping out of sight obligingly so that they and their suspiciously stained clothes could stay undetected.

**Tamaki grinned to himself and sat up, redoing his own trousers and wrapping his arms around Kyouya's shoulders. He rested his head on Kyouya's shoulder and closed his eyes contentedly. "You're so clever," he told the raven-haired boy. "Thinking of that... I love you..." The blonde's arms squeezed Kyouya's shoulders gently to emphasise his point.**

'I love you too,' Kyouya replied automatically. He hugged Tamaki back, sighing the words into his hair. They stood like that, together in the centre of the room, for a while. Tamaki's body felt warm and it was nice, especially as the room felt chilly now that Kyouya's body temperature had returned to normal. 'You know,' he continued after a while, 'I don't think a break from sex will be so hard, after all.'

* * *

**Bella: Right... This was a random idea. It seemed amusing after the bondage though. xD**

Beanie: And we haven't updated anything in ages... So lets get this show on the road!

**Bella: ... Which show? o.o**

Beanie: Roll up, roll up for a once in a life time experience. Come get yer tickets for a trip on the yaoi express, grab them while they're cheap ladies and er... ladies.

**Bella: I'm sure there are guys who read yaoi too. Wait- what am I saying?- I know there are.**

Beanie: Really. That's odd. That's like us reading lesbian porn. Which I suppose we might if we were lesbians but...

**Bella: -shrug- Sometimes people do. Tbh I think they can read what they like.**

Beanie: Of course they can! And the more people that want to read our fics... the better ne? (Though I reckon most 'guys' reading yaoi are actually girls in disguise) ANYWAYS we don't own...

**Bella: We don't own? Well we do own/pwn; our fics are very cool. 8D We don't own Ouran though. Which sucks. But is probably just as well tbh.**

Beanie: And that I feel is the perfect ending to my sentence and the perfect ending to our fic. Good day to you dear readers and if you have any comments do feel free to leave them in review format. xD


End file.
